Wyatt Prescott
History: Wyatt Seymour Chambers was born on November 21st in Winchester, England. It was supposedly the child of Robert and Brooklyn Chambers, a Welsh Pure-Blooded couple working in the Department of Technological Advancement. It was well known to instead be the child of Liam Griffin, an English Pure-Blooded wizard working in the Department of Magical Transportation. While his parents were both married with children, they were not married to each other which caused disturbances due to their hidden affair. It was no question either, for Wyatt was born looking strikingly similar to Liam. Earlier, his mother had attempted to abort the pregnancy at nineteen weeks through a Muggle hospital in Nottingham, England. Evidently, it failed and she realized then that she couldn't have possibly hidden it from her husband no longer, hoping simply it would turn out taking after her. When he didn't, he was placed into Lil Bundles at just three weeks old. The Chambers had completely deserted their desires for another child, even banning themselves with having any contact with the Griffin household. This caused there to be a decision that Wyatt would do best remaining in Lil Bundles, instead of being co-parented. It just so happened that he ended up being a perfect kid, despite his part in the lack of emotions department. Wyatt was soon noticed to have no realization towards other people's moods through body or facial language nor did he show any signs of them himself. He struggled when Lil Bundles changed up their meals or moved around their beds. The boy struggled greatly in a lot of social aspects of life, despite developing and behaving semi-naturally, so they were hiking him to St. Mungo's. It was there that, at the age of four, they figured that he had been placed under having Asperger's. Many employees and owners of Lil Bundles felt that they would have difficulty getting Wyatt adopted, not like they tried that hard to do so. It happened that a wealthy, middle-aged and widowed woman named Sofia Ruby Prescott was interested in taking him in. Although it was initially intended to be fostering, he was scooped up as her son quickly enough. His new mother purposefully moved from Ireland to Hogsmeade in Scotland in hopes of helping him in adjusting, since it was known that he struggled with that. After only six years at Lil Bundles, he was already getting a home much quicker than a lot of the other orphans despite their concerns he would never even be leaving. His first signs of magic had not been very eventful, as he remained in their extravagant Hogsmeade home. Wyatt had simply started playing with what electronics his Muggle-Born mother had stored away. Unsurprisingly, she had never child-proofed anything which she quickly reminded herself to do once her six year old was sending sparks and lighting small fires all over the place. It was entirely all an accident, confusing and puzzling the child with the greatest of curiosities, because he had never seen this iPhone or iPad contraption before. He's now easily repulsed by technology, fearing immensely that they'll start exploding or malfunctioning on him all over again. Life remained quite comfortable after that for Wyatt. It was a simple time of rambling and zeroing in on the smallest things for an overly exaggerated sense of entertainment. He was happy, remaining still mostly oblivious to Hogwarts somehow. At least, until he recently turned eleven years old and was faced with a decently sized letter of invitation. It seemed to be one that he was not allowed to decline, as his mother had insisted that he attended, but he's refused and protested with such anger that it's possible he might not. However, Wyatt is doomed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one way or another. Once he's relaxed more, in realization that it's normal for children his age to go to this school, he'll be going and being sorted into Slytherin. Personality: His behavior may be changed and developed around Asperger's, but Wyatt is a truly individual human being from his mental disorder. He's quite determined to be something more than just the label of a developmental disorder. However, it's also very important to highlight some of his challenges given his Asperger's such as not understanding nor showing certain social cues or skills. He's rarely capable of understanding facial or vocal reactions such as scolding, smiling, laughing, etc. Whereas he's also barely allowed to show it himself, since he's been raised mentally without a recognition to it, but he's developed another knack for interrupting people on accident. Normally, he's rocking a smooth, flat tone of voice with a cool, blank expression. There's a light Scottish accent though, despite only being English and Welsh from his biological paternal and maternal sides respectfully. Commonly, Wyatt is found ranting or passionately speaking about a select few topics, which are really hard to distract or direct him away from. This could possibly stem from his intense hatred of change in routine or anything related to his life. His favorite topics include ancient civilizations, charms (given the book his adoptive mum had purchased for him), and documentaries. He's always been much more than just his Asperger's though, as has been previously stated. Therefore, we're going to move on to who Wyatt is without that. Typically, he's never been necessarily shy or timid, instead being quite forceful in conversation. There's never been a truly developed friendship in his life, even with his former residency at Lil Bundles, but he's never quite noticed nor cared that he might possibly be missing out on relationships with other human beings. He's quite comfortable with talking to people, but never befriending or hanging out with any of them in the long run. A poorly focused student or child, there's a humongous chance that he'll struggle with being at Hogwarts. He's a bright and capable mind, not one for really developing or coming up with his own creative thoughts though, but can't be considered a respectful student. Again, he's not very respectful in general, but he's taken that way regardless as he has a small tendency towards aggression and control. There's no need or desire to necessarily manipulate or bend anybody to his will, because Wyatt quite frankly wouldn't know what to do with that. It's simply a relaxing feeling for him if he's given the faint upper hand in a conversation or discussion (even if he can't really notice it consciously). On the flip side, Wyatt has slowly reached the point of possibly caring more and more. Apparently, from his mother's light research, he's supposed to start feel uncomfortable with struggling to fit in. However, he hasn't yet brought himself into that shell of even wanting to belong in a society. Instead he's just been a bit flashy in trying to impress or relate to others through his own likes and dislikes, perhaps also with a guest appearance of his pretty decent wealth. He's not even interested in the idea of having social relations, which he still doesn't understand at all, but he's very intrigued with having people know he exists. Small Peanuts: * Wyatt has seven siblings on his biological father's side: Abby Griffin (21), Hardy Griffin (20), Chad Griffin (17), Brady Griffin (17), Rachel Griffin (14), Lance Griffin (13), and Rafferty Griffin (11). * Wyatt has four siblings on his biological mother's side: Leah Chambers (17), Barbie Chambers (16), Kourtney Chambers (15), and Queen Chambers (14). }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "W" Category:November Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:English Category:Welsh Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Scottish Gaelic Category:Ex-Lil Bundles Resident Category:Adopted Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Slytherin Category:Pure-Blood Category:Left Handed Category:Single Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Born in England Category:Straight Category:Keeper Category:Griffin-Chambers Family